witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Potter spells
This article is about Harry Potter spell conversions made in 2010 on the official facebook page. Description The Harry Potter spell list is far from complete but I’ve covered the basics and I hope it helps those of you playing a Harry Potter game with Witch Girls rules or those of you curious to see how the ranks match uip. You’ll notice there is more than one way to cast a spell and some per witch girls rules depends on size and range. Potterverse rules of magic are somewhat different as it’s more point and shoot. Witch Girls is more Focus and effect. The Potterverse also focuses on various magic types more. Offense, Curse, Elementalism, Mentalism and Alteration being the top ones. For those of you running a potter game keep this in mind. Skills Spells can be dodged and blocked with the Following skill Magic Duel :Attribute: Body :The character can block (with wand) or dodge a spell. The Magic Duel roll must equal or exceed the casting roll of the incoming spell and 1 zap point must be spent per roll. Talents This brings us to Trait- Talent Duelist +1 to rolls vs. other casters in combat and duelist rolls. Magic Being that spells are point and shoot in the Potterverse the minimum range of spells are line of sight. Spellls Accio Charm- Mentalism: 1 Summons an object Alohomora Charm -Alteration 1 or Mentalism 2 Opens locked objects Aparecium Spell -Alteration 1 or Illusion 1 Reveals invisible ink Avada Kadavra Curse - Curse 5 Murders opponent Unforgivable Avifors Charm -Alteration 2 Turns small objects into birds. Avis Spell -Alteration 3 Launches birds from your wand Crucio Curse – Mentalism 3 Tortures opponent Unforgivable Confundus - Mentalism 2 Charm Used to confuse opponent Conjunctivitis - Curse 2 Curse Damages opponents eyesight Deletrius Spell - Protection 2 Counters "Prior Incatato" Densaugeo Spell- Alteration 1 Enlarges Teeth Diffindo Spell - Curse 1 or Alteration 1 Splits seams Engorgio Charm - Alteration 3 or higher Enlarges and item Ennervate Spell - Protection 2 Counters Stupefy Expecto Patronum Charm- Protection 2 and Conjuration 3 Creates a Patronus Expelliarmus Charm – Offense 1 Disarms your opponent Ferula Spell- Conjuration 1 Healing 1 to enhance healing Creates bandages Fidelius Charm- Divination 3 Hides a secret within someone Finite Incantatum Spell Protection (various ranks) Stops any current spells Flipendo Jinx- Offense 2 Knocks an object backwards Furnunculus Curse - Curse 1 Produces boils on opponent Homorphus Charm - Alteration 5 Lockhart's Werewolf "cure" Immobulus Charm – Alteration 2 Renders target immobile. Impedimenta Charm- Time and space 2 Slows an advancing object Imperio Curse -Mentalism 3 Controls a person Unforgivable Impervius Charm -Makes an object repel water Incendio Spell- Elementalism 1 Starts a fire Legilimens Spell – Mentalism 2 Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim Locomotor Mortis Curse Curse 1 or Ciurse 2 Locks opponents legs Lumos Spell - Elementalism 1 Creates light at wand tip Mobiliarbus Charm- Mentalism 1 or 2 Moves objects with wand Mobilicorpus Spell - Mentalism 1 or 2 Moves unconscious bodies Morsmorde Spell -Necromancy 2 Conjures the Dark Mark Nox Spell Counter to Lumos Obliviate Charm – Mentalism 2. 3 or 4 Erases memories Orchideous Spell – Elementalism 1 Conjures a bunch of flowers Petrificus Totalus Spell –A lteration 1 Body - Bind Point Me Charm – Elementalism 1 Wand acts like a compass Prior Incantato Spell – Diviation 1 Reveals a wands last spell / cast Protego Charm – Protection 2 or 3 Cause spells to reflect back to the sender. Quietus Spell Protection 1 or Spell Breaker Counter spell for Sonorus Reducio Spell- Alteration 2 or 3 Returns items to original size. Counters Engorgio Reducto Spell - Offense 3 Blasts solid objects aside Relashio Spell – Protection 2 or Spell Breaker Releases user from binding Repairo Spell- Heal 1, 2 or 3 Repairs Things Rictusempra Charm – Curse 1 Tickles opponent Riddikulus Spell- Protection 2 Use this spell and laugh to defeat a boggart Scruge Charm – Necromancy 1 Destroys ectoplasm (remains of ghosts) Serpensortia Spell – Conjuration 2 or 3 Produces Snake Sonorus Spell – Alteration 1 Amplifies voice Stupefy Spell- Offense 2 Knocks out opponent Tarantallegra Spell-Mentalism 2 Forces opponent to dance Waddiwasi Spell – Alteration 1 or Healing 1 Unsticks an object Wingardium Leviosa Charm Elementalim 1 or Mentalism 1 Makes on object fly Links *November 30, 2010 Facebook Harry Potter Universe spells and rules of magic for Witch Girls adventures on the Witch-Girls-Adventures Facebook page. Category:Magic